1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a paper binder and in particular to one which can remove any potential danger to the user to receive injury from any sharp edges and can ensure all documents being kept in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the need for collecting documents, files are commonly used to meet this purpose. The conventional paper binder (as shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7) generally comprises a binding plate 20 and an inserting member 21. The binding plate 20 has a slot 22 at two ends and two sliding positioners 23 mounted on the binding plate 20. The inserting member 21 has two upwardly extending legs 11 for receiving documents with holes punched therein. When in use, the papers are placed on the two legs of the inserting member 21 by means of their holes, and then the two legs are placed in the slots 22 of the binding plate 20. The two legs can then be flattened along the binding plate 20 and the sliding positioners 23 will then engage the legs to fasten them, therefore enabling all papers on the legs to be kept in place.
However, this kind of paper binder suffers from two serious drawbacks. First, the two sides of the inserting member 21 connecting the two legs are sharp and may cause injury to the user. The other drawback is that the sliding positioners 23 have no means of remaining in a fixed position, and can easily move, thereby causing the bound papers to move out of place.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a paper binder which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a paper binder.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a paper binder which can remove any potential danger to the user to receive injury from any sharp edges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a paper binder which can ensure all documents being kept in place.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a paper binder which will not increase the cost of production, as it can be easily produced by a punching machine during production.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a paper binder includes a binding plate formed with two portions which are bent inwardly into a bottom side of the binding plate for obviating sharp edge which could injure a user, a central portion of the binding plate being pressed to form a recessed portion to reinforce whole structure, the binding plate having two slots at two ends thereof, an inserting member having two shoulder portions which are bent inwardly on a top side of the inserting member to obviate sharp edges, the inserting member being a U-shaped member having two upwardly extending legs, a pair of sliding positioners which are U-shaped members slidably mounted on the binding plate, whereby when in use, papers having two holes punched therein are placed on the two legs of the inserting member by means of the holes, and then the two legs are placed in the slots of the binding plate, and the two legs can be flattened along the binding plate and the sliding positioners will then engage the legs thereby enabling all papers on the legs to be kept in place.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.